Tempestades de emoções
by MorinoIchigo
Summary: Misa acaba ficando presa no prédio de investigação do caso Kira por causa da chuva forte que caía. E para piorar ? a situação, está sozinha com L, pois Raito ficou preso com os outros policiais no Departamento da Polícia.


Vendo, pela vidraça da janela, as gotas de chuvas criando pequenos cristais

**Death Note e seus personagens não pertencem a essa que escreve essa fanfic. D**

Capítulo I

Vendo, pela vidraça da janela, as gotas de chuvas criando pequenos cristais. Apesar da beleza, Misa não gosta de chuva, pois fica trancada em casa sem fazer nada.

- _Pelo menos gostaria de fazer umas comprinhas no shopping –_ pensava. Misa sai do quarto e vai para sala de operações do caso Kira. Lá encontra somente L trabalhando nas investigações:

- Ryuuzaki-san? Cadê todo mundo? Onde está meu Raito?

Ele sai do seu hipnotismo. Desde que declarou a guerra contra Kira, L nunca tinha trabalhado tanto como está agora. Mesmo sabendo que Misa é certo incômodo, ele não podia deixá-la, pois ele ainda tinha provas contra ela. Misa ainda é a principal suspeita de ser o segundo Kira. Não podia fugir disso:

- Misa-san, Raito-kun foi com seu pai e os demais policiais ao Departamento da Polícia. Daqui a pouco eles estão chegando.

- Ahhh que tédio... – reclamava Misa sentando numa poltrona ao lado da cadeira do L.

Misa, ás vezes o observava. _Será que o Ryuuzaki-san nunca namorou? Será que ele nunca amou ninguém? _Para ela, era muito estranho um rapaz novo dedicando a sua vida **somente** ao trabalho, sempre deixando de lado as suas emoções. Analisando bem, Misa achava Ryuuzaki interessante, porém era um desleixado. _ Se ele fosse mais cuidadoso de si e não fosse tão estranho..._

O telefone corta os pensamentos de Misa. L atende ao telefone daquela forma bem peculiar. Era Watari:

- O que foi, Watari?

- Ryuuzaki, o Chefe Yagami no telefone. Pode atendê-lo?

- Passe a ligação, por favor...

- Ryuuzaki. Yagami na linha. Estamos presos no departamento de polícia por causa da chuva. Está tendo uma tempestade horrível. Receio que todos nós precisaremos dormir por aqui.

- Hum... Certo Yagami-san. Quando a chuva cessar, Watari irá contratar um carro para buscá-los. Tenham uma boa noite.

- O QUÊ? RAITO NÂO VEM PARA CÁ? DEIXE-ME FALAR COM ELE... – fala Misa desesperada sabendo que vai ficar sozinha.

- Yagami-san? Por favor, passe o telefone para Raito-kun, pois Misa-san gostaria de falar com ele – diz L sem muita paciência. Se demorasse mais, Misa tinha arrancado o telefone da mão dele:

- RAITO! Você não vem para cá?

- Misa, não será possível. A chuva está terrível e não temos como saí daqui...

- Mas, Misa-Misa vai ficar sozinha... Com o pervertido do Ryuuzaki do lado dela...

- Misa, já te disse que Ryuuzaki não é pervertido! Cuida-se ok? Amanhã nos vemos ok?

- Misa-Misa te ama viu? – disse por fim antes de Raito desligar o telefone.

Misa coloca o telefone no gancho e quando dá uma meia volta, L não estava mais sentando na sua poltrona. Chovia bastante. Misa, sem nada o que fazer, vai atrás dele.

Passando pela porta da sala, Misa atravessa o corredor:_ "Era só o que me faltava: Raito não está aqui comigo e tenho que ficar sozinha com Ryuuzaki. E para piorar a situação, o louco ainda some"._ – pensa Misa procurando L. Ao passar por uma porta que tinha no corredor, Misa percebe que esta estava semi-aberta. A porta dava direta a uma varanda. Chovia a beça. Passou pela cabeça de Misa que L poderia não estar lá. Porém, L estava abaixado se molhando todo... "_Era só o que me faltava... Esse doido agora ta tomando banho de chuva e...". _– resmunga Misa vendo L tomando banho de chuva:

- Ryuuzaki-san, o que ta fazendo na chuva?

Nada do L responder.

RYUUUZAKI-SAN!! – gritou Misa, pois L não respondia.

L se levantou e foi até ela com um passarinho debilitado e molhado. Ele vai até uma sala e coloca o ser em cima de uma mesa. O passarinho estava com a asinha machucada. L pegou um kit de primeiros socorros e começou a cuidar do passarinho. Para Misa, ver L dessa forma é inédito. Para ela, que achava L um ser totalmente indiferente, é algo novo vê-lo desta forma: mais **humano.**

- Misa-san, faz o favor de pegar um pedaço de pano que tem lá na dispensa. Está bem aí nessa gaveta de baixo...

-Hum... Tá... – Misa estava hipnotizada pela atitude de L.

Quando L colocou o passarinho dentro de uma caixinha aberta para dormir, Misa volta a poltrona e ele ao seu posto de detetive. Mas para ela, os efeitos dos doces que ele come bastante, foram visto pelos seus próprios olhos...

**Continua...**

Galera, eu faço a minha primeira fanfic de Death Note. Sei que esse shipper não acontece no mangá e anime, mas eu acho fofo. Sem frescuras...

Próximo capítulo: Ainda de noite. Chuva forte. Conversas de Misa e L. Morangos e sorvetes saboreados... Em breve.


End file.
